In Vino Veritas
by Troll99
Summary: Final chapter. Cameron and John have a clarifying talk with not exactly surprising consequences.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing but the plot._

_Be warned: this story is absolute AU - characters are deliberately different that the ones in the show (not completely, but mainly). If you don't like it - don't read it. There are enought dark stories out there so I'm trying with a one, which won't have any big battles, strategic decisions, death... Its only goal is to amuse with humor, hurt/comfor/romance._

_As you all can see in my profile, I'm not a native speaker, so please, don't be too harsh due to many grammatical and spelling errors. None of my stories have been beta-ed, so, every single mistake is mine exclusively._

_Finally, I didn't believe I would be writing a new story after so many years. Yeah, I did some writing 10 years ago, but since then, no new stories emerged from under my keyboard. So, my skills are probably quite rusty. lol_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

»Why did I even bother to accept this stupid idea of yours?" Stuttered John Connor and tried desperately to catch a bottle, which he just overturned, before the contents would be completely spilled and wasted. But, unfortunately the alcohol already spoke its own voice and instead of catching it, he managed to forward the unfortunate bottle further from the table to the floor where it crashed with a loud crack and dissolved in thousand shards. "Shit! Now all the good whisky is gone! And there was still soooo much in the bottle!" He cursed miserably and looked with sad eyes at the whisky, which was now spilling over the floor instead of being safely tucked in in his stomach.

Derek Reese giggled drunkenly and tried desperately not to fall off his chair as he looked at John, who was at the moment bending forward to grab the broken bottle. But, the future savior of mankind was quite wobbly on his feet and also his sitting position on the chair was not exactly stable, so this action failed miserably and ended with him flailing his arms helplessly before settling face down on the floor. "Damn! Why did it have to happen exactly now? And how am I supposed to get back up now?"

Derek howled wildly with laughter and tilted aside to see what John was doing on the floor. The fact, that he emptied a significant number of bottles, containing alcoholic beverages this evening, and therefore his balance wasn't exactly the best, resulted in him accompanying John on the floor. "Hey, general! How are things down here? Did you find anything interesting?" His words dissolved in helpless giggling.

"Besides you, Derek, and few shards … nothing. No whisky, nothing to satisfy my thirst. How are we going to get up now? I counted on you to help me, but as I see, you're even worse than me. Damn! Now we have a serious problem. How was it … Oh, yeah … I remember now … grasp the table firmly and then pull myself up! If I only knew where this shitty table edge was!" Troublesome he managed to bring himself in a somehow half-sitting position, wiggled dangerously and looked glassy towards Derek, who also managed to bring himself halfway up into sitting position.

They both remained so for a few minutes, peering and smirking foolishly at each other. John rose his arm and tried to find the table rim with one hand, but missed it a few times. After few tries he suddenly hit it and grasped at it frantically. After calming down a bit, his other hand joined the first and he began to pull himself up with obvious effort. Few moments after the begin of this quest, he managed to stand at the table with spread legs while his knees trembled vigorously. While he supported himself on the table, he bowed his head, looked through his legs at the sitting surface of the chair … closed one eye, aimed carefully with his bottom, correcting the direction slightly to the left and after few seconds let go of the table. While falling against the chair, he prayed that trajectory was correctly plotted and after hitting the chair hard with his buttocks, he exclaimed elated: "Hey, who's the general here? I made it all by myself!" His voice carried pompousness as he would just have saved the world; however, it was quite difficult to understand the words. He looked at Derek, sitting on the floor from above and grinned self satisfied.

Derek tried to repeat what John just did, at first with little success, but after few tries he did manage to crawl onto his chair somehow. "Well, it looks like we're back in the game. Waiter! WAITER! We want another bottle!" he roared like a wild boar and tried to find a waiter without falling from the chair again.

"STOP! Enough! I don't want any more liquor! No, I CAN'T drink any more of this stuff!" John protested in disgust and underlined his words with his hand, drawing a wide arc in the air. Unfortunately he didn't see that there were still glasses on the table and he swept them all in one move from the table. "Oooh … beautiful, colorful glasses! All gone!" Giggled Derek, exploded into laughter and hit the table with his head.

The waiter came to them and just opened his mouth as the entrance door opened and slammed against the wall, causing small fragments of paint to fall to the floor. Everyone in the room turned to see who just disturbed their peaceful drinking. In the doorway stood a petite girl with long chocolate brown hair and looked around the place with her clearly annoyed narrowed brown eyes, revealing her obvious foul mood. Behind her stood another woman, a little bigger, with black hair and gazed around with raptor like eyes. John was just about to say something to the waiter, but as he saw the both women, he grinned from ear to ear: "Caaaaaam! My dearest Cam! Come here and have a drink with me!" It looked like he would instantly forget that only seconds ago he didn't want to drink another drop of alcohol. Cameron's appearance obviously changed his mind completely.

But the girl wasn't impressed at least with his words and her eyes revealed indignation over his condition and she strode towards him purposefully, walking perhaps a little bit harder than was necessary. "John, you're completely drunk! We're leaving now!" Her voice was full of hidden rage and her eyes looked at him in bad hidden anger.

However, John wasn't giving up so easily, so he contradicted vehemently: "NO! Absolutely not! I want you to have a drink with me! Please, I don't want to go yet. You're my favorite protector and I'm not allowing you to go now!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks everyone for your reviews. I'm glad that so many of you find the story interesting. I'll try not to disappoint you and will try to remain on the track - humour, feelings, but nothing dark. Even our friends deserve some time off from their battles, right?_

_So, here's the next short chapter. All warnings remain - characters aro NOT the same as in the show, they're ... how should I say ... more human (everyone of them)._

_Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the next bit of the story._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You don't know what you're talking!" Answered Cameron with raised voice and grabbed his arm to pull him up. But John had absolutely no intentions to follow her out of the pub so he tried in vain to push her hand away. "I'm ordering you to sit down here and drink with me! Understood? You must obey me!" Cameron didn't answer immediately, but her eyes revealed her feelings. Feelings, she so desperately tried to deny having them. She was a machine and machines don't have feelings. Or do they? She was really angry with John and couldn't understand how he could allow himself to get so drunk. And to make it even worse, he was so damn stubborn!

In the meantime Sarah joined the party at the table and looked from John to Derek with disgust in her eyes. After few seconds she turned to Cameron: "You take Derek and I'll bring this caricature of my son home." Before Cameron, who still clutched John's arm in her hand, could answer, she grabbed John's other arm and tried to pull him up.

"No!" Cameron's eyes revealed that even she didn't believe to have denied Sarah Connor her order. "I'll take care of John and you can have your fun with Reese." Her voice was firm and let no doubt she meant it just the way she had said it.

Sarah froze for a second, not believing what she just heard the cyborg say, but then she turned slowly towards Cameron and looked at her, glaring daggers into brown eyes: "What did you just say? Did you really say 'no' to my order?"

"Yes! I did!" Answered Cameron self confidently and gazed Sarah straight in the eyes. "I can't let anything happen to John. Besides, Derek wouldn't appreciate it if he were ever to find out that it was me who brought him home in such intoxicated condition." She kept her gaze and straightened a little just to let Sarah unmistakably know she wouldn't back down.

Both women stared into each other's eyes for few seconds, still holding John by his arms. "Hey, ladies! I'd like to have my arms back. I'm dying of thirst." Complained John with whining voice and reaped Derek's roaring laughter as answer.

"NO!" Sarah and Cameron both turned in unison towards John and yelled at him simultaneously. Then they irritated looked into each other's eyes for few more seconds. Finally Sarah gave up: "Fine, whatever!" She shrugged and let John's arm go just to grab Derek by his collar: "You! Reese! You come with me! And don't you dare object me!"

The waiter just stood at the table, his kin almost touching the ground and he obviously had absolutely no idea what was going on in front of him. Finally Cameron noticed his stupor and turned towards him: "Did these two … boozers … pay for everything they've drunk and destroyed?" The waiter barely managed a weak nod, his eyes darted between Cameron and Sarah and he only knew he'd like nothing more than to be somewhere else, just not here, coping with this two, so delicate looking, but obviously so tough women. He saw the look Cameron gave to John and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy for what awaited him from the petite girl once they would be out of this place. She noticed his fear and said sourly: "I apologize for the manners these two showed to you today. Normally they behave themselves, at least this one." She lifted John's arm up to show the waiter whom she meant. The waiter only nodded in growing fear and left the table hastily, almost running away.

After the waiter disappeared, Cameron turned to look into John's eyes. He continued to smirk at her densely. "John, that's enough! We're going home now and you're going to get enough sleep to get over this. No objections! Or do you want me to use my strength? I can only hope you'll have a good hangover tomorrow."

"Nope! It's not enough! I still have soooo much to tell you!" Growled John and draw a big circle in the air to show her how much he meant. But, in spite of still sitting quite wobbly on his chair, he almost lost the balance and if he wouldn't be held by Cameron, he'd return into position in which he had been just few minutes ago – face down on the floor.

"I already told you! You don't know what you're talking!" Cut him Cameron resolutely off and forced him to stand up.

"But I do! I know exactly what I'm talking. Have you ever heard of a Latin phrase 'in vino veritas'? You should, you usually know everything! And if you know it, you surely know that drunken people normally tell the truth. Man, I'm so drunk! Now I want…"

"You're not in a condition to control your tongue or anything else!" Cameron stopped his talking surge and simply dragged him outside. He stumbled behind her and if she wouldn't hold his arm so tight, he'd trip over his own feet every second step he made. Meanwhile Sarah already brought stupidly giggling Derek out of the pub. He giggled and stumbled, but was otherwise quite serene. Sarah put his arm across her shoulder and her elbow pressed against his stomach, causing him to become more nauseous with each step. But no matter how drunk he was, he knew very well it would be a grave mistake to vomit on pissed off Sarah Connor. So he concentrated exclusively on not throwing up especially not throwing up on her. In his state of reduced mental and physical capabilities, this was a task, requiring all of his strength and concentration. John, on the other hand, simply couldn't keep quiet so he babbled further: "Cam, tell me something: are you really a woman? I mean, completely female, like womanly female? With everything that goes along it? Huh?"

"WHAT?" Cameron's voice was more than just little irritated. But it was also quite clear that this question embarrassed her. She glanced around and realized with relief that no one heard him, not even Sarah, who was busy supporting Derek and preventing him to keel over. She suddenly asked herself, why did this stupid question made her embarrassed. She, as a machine, shouldn't bother about such trivial things. And yet she did. She felt uncomfortable and she felt her cheeks beginning to burn – another sensation new to her. But there was another question gnawing at her: why would John want to know if she really is a woman? And why exactly now as he obviously wasn't able to think clearly.

But John was drunk enough not to drop the topic: "I have been thinking about it and then I remembered Vick and his wife and thought that you, infiltrators, must have a complete anatomy. Now I want to know: am I right or not?"

"Actually it's none of your business. But if you really want to know: yes, I'm a woman and I also have all … organs … a human woman has. At least the external ones. But I can't have any children and that's something you should know even in your intoxicated condition!" Cameron answered reluctantly and with burning cheeks she still wondered why he would want to know it. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, it's just … ahem … I guess … I just wanted to know." Now it was John's turn to blush furiously. No matter how drunk he was, he knew that this was a very delicate topic for Cameron. But alcohol already did what it does the best – smash the barriers, remove the inhibitions, so he blurted out another, even more delicate question before he could stop himself: "Can you have sex?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm really glad that you like this story. So, here's the next chapter. This time less humor but more feelings and a bit of drama. For those who asked themselves how far John will go in his rant - the answer is below, as well as Cameron's reaction to his escapade._

_Next two chapters will have more humor, the last two will again be more emotional based. Oops, now I revealed how many chapters there will be. lol_

_I hope you'll continue to read the story._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Cameron felt how her cheeks began to burn furiously and she stuttered, quite uncharacteristically for her: "John, please … I don't want to talk about it now. You aren't thinking clearly. You should get some sleep and tomorrow you'll have a clearer head." She wondered why she felt so embarrassed, why she reacted like a human woman and not like she was supposed to – like some emotionless machine, designed to terminate human beings. Slowly it dawned on her that she obviously wasn't anymore what she used to be before the explosion – soulless terminator. She began to understand that those strange sensations, creeping through her more and more often were nothing more and nothing less than emotions.

"But I want to know it now! Can you have sex or not?"

Cameron still fought with herself to answer him like she should – resolutely, mechanically, coldly, but her machine core lost this inner battle with her emotional side. She looked aside. What is happening with John that he asks this question? His arm, which she held over her shoulders, just like Sarah did with Derek's to support him, suddenly felt burning hot and she considered possible answers to his question, ranging from simple "forget it" up to the real, correct answer, which was even shorter and clearer. But none seemed suitable at this moment, for she had no idea what his intentions were. Is he just asking to know it, without any hidden agenda, or does he intend on acting in that direction with her? Suddenly she knew she wouldn't say no, should he really desire her as a woman, but not in his present drunken condition, not without knowing that his emotions were real. She sighed and looked back into his eyes, looking at her questioningly and surprisingly focused. "Why do you want to know it?"

John grinned at her and quite unexpectedly bowed to her and gave her a lightning kiss on the cheek: "Because you're so beautiful! And I want to know it. No, I MUST know it! I've waited for too long to ask you."

Cameron's cheeks retained the red color and her eyes, darting all over the place, reflected her inner turmoil. But his eyes requested an answer to his question, so she sighed loudly, something she never did before, and answered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her: "Yes, I can."

"GOOOOOOOD!" Cheered John and pumped his fist in the air. By undertaking such action he challenged his diminished balance and staggered dangerously. If he wouldn't be supported by Cameron, he'd keel over like a log. But he was completely unaware of his near fall as he grinned like a Cheshire cat and continued: "Then we should do it!"

That was too much! That was way too much for Cameron and she stopped dead in her tracks in dismay: "W ... W … W … WHAAAAAT!" Perhaps for the first time in her existence she lost self control and yelled at him. "I was right! You're mad! You have no idea what you're babbling!"

"Don't try to deny it Cam! I know you love me and I love you too! So, why shouldn't we do it? That, what men and women do when they want to be close?" John tried to straighten himself but failed miserably and his try resulted only in his clinging to Cameron's shoulder even heavier than before. If she were human, they'd both be already lying on the floor, for he clung to her with almost all of his weight. But being a powerful cyborg, she didn't even notice his weight on her; she had so much to brood upon. What happened to John?

She couldn't believe her ears. What was he thinking? Does he really see her as some kind of love doll? Did Derek's ranting about her being built as a love bot settle in John's mind too? Yes, she liked him, she even loved him. She would have to analyze her feelings for him deeply after she brought him home, but she was sure that she somehow fell in love with him. But even so, she would never do anything with drunken John, having no control over himself and possibly in the morning being ashamed of doing it and throwing her away again. No! She didn't want it that way. Should there ever be something between them it could only result from mutual interest, understanding and love. She wouldn't go for less! She grabbed John by both shoulders, turned him to look her directly in the eyes and considered for a second: "John, please! Don't do something we both would regret. I am supposed to be your sister and I am a … _machine_." She almost spat out the last word cynically and hurt. All her frustration because of the way how he treated her in the last months was reflected in this single word. This small word clearly depicted all her hurt that he treated her as an advanced toaster. "It's impossible. Tomorrow you'll be back to your real self and you'll regard me differently than you do now. Yes, I am a machine, but I can feel and I'm not a toy which you can use when you desire and throw it away when you get bored." Her voice was quiet but steady and even a bit angry. Although she felt inner turmoil, although her emotions almost got the upper hand for the first time in her existence, although she suddenly felt the urge to feel his lips on hers and his hands on her body, she knew she had to be strong and she may not give in to her desires. Not with John in such state. If he were sober … She shook her head to chase these thoughts and dreams away.

John still grinned at her foolishly, he didn't even recognize she meant it dead serious and pushed further: "Why not? We should simply try it! Maybe we'll like it."

Cameron felt how her positive emotions slowly gave way to her anger and shook John like a ragged doll: "NO! We will not do it! There's no way I'd do it with drunken John, who failed to see me as a person or even as a woman before. I'm bringing you home and that's it. Tomorrow, when you're sober, will be time to talk!" This time she didn't wait for him, she simply dragged him like a puppy in the direction of the car. She decided that talking was over, for she feared her voice might betray her true feelings.

As they reached the car, Sarah had already thrown Derek in the back seat and waited for them, sitting behind the steering wheel, looking straight forward. Cameron didn't say a word, she just opened the back door and shoved John inside to join his uncle on the drunk-bank. She took her place in front passenger seat and glared straight ahead. As she continued glaring, Sarah slowly turned to look at her and her eyes softened a bit. Then she saw that Cameron's cheeks were damp and she gasped in shock. "Tin Miss? Are you crying?"

Cameron was so lost in her emotions, that she didn't even feel the small drops of water, travelling down her cheeks and she raised her hand to touch them. As she realized she really did cry, she looked not less shocked than Sarah and finally averted her gaze to look in the older woman's eyes. "I … I do. But … I shouldn't be able to. Why?" She looked helpless and lost like a little girl, encountering her first disappointment and not knowing how to cope with it.

Sarah's eyes softened even more and she shook her head: "You really are different. Was it him?" She tilted her head towards John, who was already snoring in the backseat. "What did he do? Wait … on the second thought … I don't want to know." Sarah hoped against hope that it was something else, not what she feared the most, but knowing that her fears were most probably justified.

Cameron already opened her mouth to answer her, but realized in the last moment that Sarah really didn't want to know, so she simply nodded and turned her head to stare again through the windshield.

Sarah sighed, shook her head and turned her attention to the road. She started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_As promised, here's next chapter with little more humor. No big action (as if there were any in previous chapters lol), but John, coming out of his drunken state and recognizing what he'd done. With little help from his mother lol. Will he be able to jump over his own shadow? Read and find out._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

John groaned as his consciousness slowly began to return and he felt the sun shining directly on his face. He tried to open his eyes, but found it impossible. His head throbbed like an overpopulated beehive and his thoughts resembled scattered clouds on a windy day. The fog, covering his mind, began to dissipate slowly and after few minutes of groaning and chasing away the clouds and bees, he finally reached the point to be able to halfway open his eyes. First thing he saw, was his mother, sitting on his bed and looking at him with barely hidden disgust in her eyes.

"Mom! You know I hate it when you do it!"

"Right! And I hate it when you get so drunk that I have to search half the city to find you and that Orc, calling itself Derek Reese and dispatch you two back home, full of alcohol, unable to stand or even sit straight. Not to mention the babbling we had to listen to from you two! So, don't complain and take these!" She offered him a glass of water and two pills.

John tried to raise himself into sitting position but as he did, the bees in his hive went crazy and he groaned louder, desperately grasping at the temples with his hands. "Oh God, I'm never drinking again!"

"That would probably be your wisest decision in the last few years. However, the damage has already been made and I guess you'll have a lot to make up when you're able to think, talk and walk." Sarah grinned wickedly at her son and pushed the glass and the pills into his hands, which have reluctantly left his head to grab the life saving medical supplies.

"What? What damage?"

"Tin Miss? Cameron?"

Slowly, John's memories began to return and he suddenly gasped for air, remembering what he asked Cameron last night. "Cameron?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm so proud of you! You guessed after only two hints! She didn't tell me what you did or say to her, but I assume you must've screwed it big time, for I have never seen her cry before. After she transported you to this bed, she locked herself in her room and I haven't seen her since."

John put the pills in his mouth and took a large sip of water to flush them but as he heard Sarah's words, the water suddenly stuck in his throat. He coughed wildly, trying not to sorrowfully drown in his own bed and after he managed to speak again, he whined: "Cameron's been crying? Why? Mom, I have to see her!" He suddenly felt like the biggest jackass in the history of mankind. He tried to get up, but felt how bees suddenly exponentially increased their activities in the hive and fell back into his pillow. "Mom! Help me get up! I need to talk to her!"

Sarah looked at her son, who all of a sudden looked scared and frantic and grinned a bit while looking at her hands. She nodded to herself. _I was right to be afraid of the truth. He really cares for her much more than even he's aware of. I guess we'll have to have a little chat about cyborgs, bees and flowers after he sobers up. _

Then she looked at John again and said slowly: "Yes, you should talk to her. But only if you're able to stand on your feet all by yourself. I'm not accompanying you and I'm most definitely not listening to your whining when you try to find a sorrow excuse and apologize to her for your stupidity."

John gaped at his mother but understood her. He nodded and clenched his teeth: "Well, then I'll have to make it alone." He tried to get up again, this time slowly and carefully. First he lifted his upper body into the sitting position and when this small victory was won, he turned to drop his feet to the floor, still remaining seated on the bed. He grinned victoriously at his unbelievable achievement, completely ignoring the increased number of bees, frantically buzzing around in his head.

Sarah smiled genuinely for the first time since he woke up and rose from the bed. "I see you're going to make it. In case you still find yourself lying flat on the floor or hitting some sharp objects – first aid kit is in the bathroom. Now I have to go to see if that person, claiming to be your uncle, has already begun to show signs of life. However … after you do what nice guys have to do after they've screwed their relationship with their protector and remember how it is to be sober, we have some issues to discuss. And I know you won't like it!" She grinned wickedly and left the room, slamming the door shut in her best Sarah Connor manner.

John winced as the door slammed with loud bang but remained seated for another few seconds. He remembered that he should go to Cameron and try to make things right and winced again, this time due to sharp pain in his heart. His memories of the past evening were still a bit fragmented, but more and more details emerged from the haze of oblivion and the puzzle pieces of the picture began to fall into places. He remembered to have asked Cameron a very delicate question, he remembered to have been rude to her, but he also remembered that she helped him more than he deserved. _I must apologize to her. I shouldn't have said what I said. But … why did I say it at all? Did I mean it? Was it alcohol speaking or was I expressing my true emotions and feelings?_

He suddenly asked himself what was the reason for his behavior last night. He shook his head to clear it and regretted this reckless action instantly. His bees were obviously allergic to fast movements of the hive, called his head, and began to buzz around furiously every time he teased them by moving their hive too fast. So he restrained himself to slowly turning his head towards the clock to see what time it was. As he saw that it was already noon, he gasped slightly and decided to try another step in his quest; his quest being getting to Cameron's room, falling on his knees in front of her and beg her for forgiveness. He slowly, very carefully, trying not to move his head too much, rose from his sitting position and as he made it, he grinned at himself as he finally got himself standing straight up. As the bees in his head finally settled down it was time again to think about his behavior, about his feelings, about Cameron.

He didn't have to think for long, the revelation hit him like a lightning: he was telling Cameron the truth. He remembered to quote her the words "In vino veritas" and he instantly knew they described his yesterdays' behavior perfectly. He realized that he's been fooling himself for the past few months. He tried to deny his feelings for his beautiful protector, he tried to escape them by hooking up with Riley, he tried to push Cameron away by denying her personality, her feelings; sometimes he even denied her the right to exist by his side. He finally admitted to himself that he had known it all the time: she had emotions, even if she wasn't ready to admit them even to herself; she loved him, even if neither she nor he were ready to admit it neither to themselves nor to each other; he loved her, even if he pushed his feelings into the farthest, darkest corner of his mind and heart. But things have changed this morning unbelievably fast: pushing her away wouldn't work anymore. He might build a wall around himself, but she would tear it down with her smile. He might dig a trench around his heart, but she would cross it with a tilt of her head. He might steel himself against her smile and head tilt, but she would conquer him with her huge, liquid brown eyes.

By behaving like he did, he might have ruined everything. This thought hit him like a jackhammer and he winced again at the prospect that he might have lost her even before he had won her heart. In spite of his fear, he grinned at this thought; she literally had no heart and yet he was thinking of conquering 'her heart'.

While pondering over the situation he noticed that the pills finally began to work their magic and his bees slowly began to leave for the greener pastures and more beautiful flowers. Or were they perhaps sick of his problems and decided to leave him to solve them by himself? He didn't really care, he just enjoyed the fact that his mind began to work normally. At least conditionally normally. He was finally ready to go to Cameron and bite into this sour apple. Maybe, if he can do it right, it would turn into a sweet strawberry with cream topping?

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_"The morning after - Part 2". We've seen how John copes with the consequences of his guys night out, here's also Derek's "aftermath". Sorry, no Cameron and/or John (apart from being mentioned in the discussion). Save the best for last - next two chapters will concentrate on my favorite characters._

_I want to say a big "thank you" to everyone who reviewed previous chapters. I'm glad that you like the story; I'm obviously doing something right. :-)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

After leaving John to come clear with his hangover and until now suppressed, but obviously emerging feelings for Cameron, Sarah pointed herself towards living room, where Derek was occupying the couch. Well, it was more or less his dead weight, lying on it, for the last time she checked upon him he hadn't even moved since Cameron threw him on the couch the evening before after dragging him unceremoniously from the car. Sarah mused as she remembered how Cameron adamantly refused to carry him and simply dragged him across the floor like a sack and dumped him on the couch without granting him a second look. Her smile grew even wider as she remembered how differently, almost tenderly she brought John into his room. Like she would be carrying something very precious to her and vulnerable. After seeing her tears before and knowing that her drunken son must have hurt her somehow, she really didn't expect the cyborg to treat her son with such obvious care. _She cares for him just like he cares for her. I don't know if I like it or even approve it. I guess not, but if that's the way they both feel, I'd probably do the best to stay out of it and let them come to an understanding and just take care not to …. wait! I can't believe that I'm considering their possible relationship as something conditionally acceptable. Am I starting to accept her as a person or … for God's sake … even a GIRLFRIEND? _She shuddered at the thought and concluded she'd have to have a talk not only with her son, but also with the object of his affection.

After arriving into living room she noticed that Derek was already awake, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and rocking slowly forth and back, while making small whining noises. "It lives! But, does it talk too?" She exclaimed loudly, deliberately louder than necessary, just to see if he would wince at her loud words.

Derek's reaction didn't disappoint her. "Shut up woman!" Groaned the resistance fighter after wincing and gasping for the air. "I'm trying to determine if I'm dead or alive. If I'm dead, this must be hell. I can't imagine Sarah Connor being so happy and friendly in heaven."

Sarah grinned: "You sure are in hell, Reese! You'll soon realize it is much better to be in hell than being alive and cope with me after your little stunt yesterday." Then she sat down next to him. "What the hell were you thinking taking John with you on your 'getting drunk tour'?"

"He should experience what all men should: guy's evening out without nagging women and without freaking metal, trying to get under his skin. It's in every man's destiny to rise up against the tight chains of female tyranny at least once in his life. Where is he?"

"He's in his room, trying to remember how to talk, sit and walk. He's making quite a progress, you know. But, as I can see, you figured it out all by yourself how to sit up. Congratulations!"

"Don't you start with me, Connor! I'm feeling bad enough without you nagging at me constantly." He sighed and then remembered: "How the hell did I come in here? I know that I fell asleep in the car and then I woke up here." Suddenly realization dawned on him: "Did …" He gulped "Did THE METAL brought me in?" He gagged at the thought.

Sarah grinned from ear to ear and nodded vigorously: "In a way, yes! Not exactly bringing, but dragging; you should see how she dragged you from the car and dumped you on the couch. I regret not having a camera to archive it for the future generations. Great warrior Derek Reese being dragged across the floor by delicate teenage looking killing machine."

Derek gagged again: "Oh, what the heck. I guess you couldn't carry me and John passed out even before me. But don't expect me to thank it."

Sarah laughed: "That would be the day when Derek Reese would thank our resident terminator for saving his life. Well, technically she didn't even touch you by dragging you inside." Then she got serious: "But you still haven't answered me: why did you two have to make such a fuss of drinking alcohol. And don't try to feed me with 'it's a guy thing'. You know that John is underage and I guess it never occurred to you that you could get busted for such thing. Meaning: getting on the radar for being stupid!"

Derek tried to clear his thoughts and was listening to her with only one ear: "What? Busted for what? We were only peacefully drinking when you two came and ruined our guys' night out. We were still so thirsty!"

"Of course! You two poor little guys, never allowed to have a drink or two, always suffering under female domination. Worse even, under metal domination. I pity you … NOT AT ALL!" Sarah glared into Derek's direction.

Derek sighed: "Oh well, I knew it would be futile to try to explain it to you. It's simply a guy thing."

"I told you not to go there, Reese!" Sarah glared at him fiercely. "Did you two, while you were for few seconds not holding full glasses to your mouth, talk about anything important like how to fight metal, how to lead a war, maybe even how to survive, or were you just drinking, smiling stupidly and talking nonsense?"

"What do you think? Of course we only talked nonsense. That's what guy's night out means! Talking nonsense, drinking all you can and rant about women … or tin cans." Derek grinned at her.

Sarah sighed heavily and shook her head in disbelief: "Well, I actually did ask for it. Now, Reese, get up and make yourself useful. Go and clean some guns or anything else that can be done out of here. I don't want to see you in this house for at least until evening."

Derek scowled at her: "Gee, woman, I'm sick! I can't go out!"

"Not my problem. I didn't force you to drink and get sick, but I can and will force you to leave this house. Count on it!" Sarah reached behind her back and pulled out a pistol, pointing it towards Derek.

"OK, OK, I'm leaving already. Jesus, Sarah, you're worse than Skynet."

"A lot worse, believe me!" Answered Sarah with one sided smirk and waved the pistol towards entrance. Derek got the message got up gruntingly and started towards the door with insecure steps.

"Hurry, I don't have all day time to wait for your disappearance!" Sarah grinned wickedly at Derek's back. He gave a dismissive gesture with his hand without turning, opened the door and disappeared, leaving the door open.

"He'll never learn how to close the door!" Grunted Sarah angrily, got up and went to the door. She slammed them shut so forcefully that the whole house shook for a second. "That's how it must be done!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_I know I posted chapter 5 only yesterday. But I'm going away for few days and in order not to keep you waiting for too long, here's the next chapter, devoted to our favorite terminator._

_There is no action and almost no humor in this chapter. It's more or less a psychological introspection, analyze of Cameron's feelings, sensations, emotions and how she copes with the situation in which she has found herself due to John's actions and words. I guess she's so intriguing character that she deserves a special chapter, devoted solely to her and I can only I hope to have managed to capture her somehow believable (for a fanfiction.)_

_There is only one chapter left – the "finale grande", in which everything should be resolved; hopefully satisfying for the majority of readers. It will be posted in the beginning of next week._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Cameron stood by the window and peered outside. She had been standing there for few hours without moving a finger, ever since they came back from their 'excursion' to the pub where they gathered drunken John and Derek. After she dispatched Derek on the couch in the living room and carefully brought John to his bed, she locked herself in her room. She didn't want Sarah to pry on her; she didn't want to talk to her or to anyone else, she just wanted to be left alone with her thoughts and analyzes. The words, John said to her, his question, his 'indecent proposal' afterwards, caused a storm of emotions as she had never experienced it before. This time she had to admit to herself that she has emotions. Her problem was that she didn't know how to cope with them.

John's words kept repeating themselves in her mind and she tried to understand what was going on with her. She knew that John was drunk. She was sure however, he was telling the truth. Yes, "in vino veritas" was known to her and she also understood the meaning of these words. So she was still pondering what should be her response when John comes to apologize. She was sure he would come as soon as he was halfway sober. Should she simply ignore what happened on their way from the pub or should she insist to get an explanation what he meant? Should she request him to confirm also in sober state what he had said when he was drunk? On one hand she felt how a small glimmer of hope began to ignite, hope that John in fact saw more than just a machine in her, but, on the other hand, she was afraid that it was just babbling of a drunken person, who had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. _He called me Cam. He never before used a nickname for me, but he did it yesterday. Why did I feel warm inside as he called me Cam?_

Reasoning and analyzing her attitude, how to behave towards John when he would come here, didn't bring her very far. Her machine nature, her programming, insisted on first option and told her to simply ignore everything, to forget that it ever happened. But the emotions, which began to form something, what she could best describe as a soul, didn't want to let go of the hope, she might someday be loved by John, whom she, that much she now knew, really loved. No, she wasn't lying as she told him "I love you" while talking to him on the phone while he was in Riley's foster parents' home. She believed that she wasn't lying either while she was stuck between two trucks, pleading with John not to take out her chip. She really didn't want to die, she really felt something for John, although she definitely used it as a distraction and was in a way trying to deceive him. The thought never to be able to see John again scared her and caused her overemotional reaction.

She checked her internal clock and was slightly taken aback to see that it was almost noon. How did these hours since they returned home pass so quickly? She turned abruptly and strolled towards her bed. Arriving there, she took off her jacket and began to change. Without consciously deciding, she wanted to dance. She had no idea why, but the urge to dance began to rise in her, stronger every second. After she changed in her ballet outfit, she set off to find appropriate music. Normally she always danced to Chopin's music, but today she somehow chose not to and as she was going through possible music composers, she stumbled upon Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake and decided, it would be the most appropriate for her mood.

As the music began to play, she fell into some kind of trance, not really knowing where she was, not really registering what went on around her. She became one with the music; it filled her completely, becoming the only thing that she registered. She even forgot that nearby there was probably still drunken John, the boy she loved, the boy who could change her existence by simply confirming in sober state that what he was telling yesterday was the truth, the boy who maybe could see beyond her terminator nature. Nothing else mattered, just soft tones, hanging in the air and caressing her with their power, softness and expressions.

Nothing could interrupt her concentration while she danced except if a threat to John would emerge. Her concentration was on the music, on her movements and on John's safety. After the last tone died, she slowly returned to the reality and suddenly felt the urge to cry. She had absolutely no idea why, but her vision began to blur and for the second time in few hours tears damped her cheeks. For the second time in few hours the boy she loved, was the cause for her tears, tears she didn't even know she was able to shed.

Above all, there was a dilemma, why did John ask her what he did. Did he really regard her as a woman, or was it just momentary infatuation, caused by overly consummation of alcohol, resulting in sexual desire, which would die after the alcohol would leave his body? She could easily imagine herself being by his side as his girlfriend. She wistfully smiled at this thought but at the same time it frightened her. Only a day ago this wasn't even an option, but now she saw it as a possibility, she even began to feel happiness and anticipation at this thought. But she really couldn't imagine her being a toy in John's hands, just something that would satisfy his sexual needs. No, that was unimaginable. Further analysis didn't bring her any new revelations, so she decided that she would really have to talk to John and if necessary, force him to tell her the truth. Yes, she noticed even in the past that he was attracted to her, although he furiously tried to deny and hide it. She just didn't know to what extent this attraction expanded. Was it only because of her physical attributes, which, that she knew very well, were very pleasing to the male teenagers' eye, or was it reaching beyond pure physical attraction, into emotional sphere? And now it was time to bring everything out into the open, to finally reveal the truth of their relationship. She knew she longed for their relationship to improve, to maybe advance to girlfriend-boyfriend kind, but she dared not to hope for it. Besides, John was so rude to her the evening before that she wanted to huff a little and let him know that she wasn't ready to take everything for granted. So she decided she would listen to him and act according to his words and actions. She already forgave him; she just had to hide it from him for a while.

As she finally came to this conclusion, she subconsciously smiled slightly. Yes, she would show John that she was a woman; not only physically but also emotionally. According to her information and after absorbing everything she saw on TV, the correct course of action against John was to show him a cold shoulder, to pout, to let him squirm a little before she would forgive him. Although in her nonexistent heart she already forgave him his rude words, for she felt that they weren't lies. She was sure he would soon come to her, squirming like a worm, trying to apologize to her, trying to tell her he made a grave mistake, trying to tell her he wouldn't see her just as an object of his lust.

She knew she should decide how she would behave towards him. She considered different approaches and settled on the typical spouse action: crossing her arms, pouting with expressionless face and tapping her foot while he'd sweat in his tries to reassure her he really didn't mean it the way it came out. Suddenly she giggled quietly at this thought, threw her hands over the mouth and gazed astonished into the mirror, where her image greeted her. _What is going on with me? Am I still a terminator, or am I becoming something else? I started crying, I dance, I giggle … I'm defective, no longer reliable protector. I'm starting to act like a human woman!_

Standing like a statue with her hands still covering her mouth and staring at herself in the mirror, she felt even more confused than before. I'll have to ask John if he knows what's going on with me. He used to explain things to me. Well, lately not much, but before the explosion, he did. Maybe he was ready to do it again? Her eyes glided along her ballet outfit, wondering if she should change into her usual attire. But somehow she was reluctant to do so and thought that it maybe would have a desired effect on John if he saw her in her black leotard, combined with white pantyhose and golden ballet shoes. Her hair was still tied into pony tail and she pulled the band out to let it spill over her shoulders. She noticed before that John reacted differently to her hairstyles. He obviously preferred it loose, flowing around her face and falling freely over her back. So she decided this would be the outfit to talk to John after he came to her.

She knew very well it was him who should came to her, not the other way around. She giggled again at the thought of John, crawling into her room with guilt in his eyes. This time she didn't stop herself nor did she suppress her giggling. It felt good!

In this moment she heard soft knocking on the door and John's muffled, but unmistakably remorseful voice: "Cameron, may I please come in? I need to talk to you."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_So, here is the last chapter of this short story. John and Cameron have a heart to heart talk and manage to sort out everything._

_I realize that there are some unanswered questions, arising from previous chapters, and others, being opened by this one. I don't intend to write another chapter of this story. The climax of the whole story is this chapter and everything after it would just spoil and dilute everything. _

_However, a short, one shot story, dealing with the results of this chapter (and the whole story) could be posted soon - I'm working on it, but it needs time to 'mature'._

_Once again thanks to everyone who followed (or even commented on) this story. It's been a pleasure writing it, although I never expected to do it at all. Well, I guess it's true - once you get infected with 'writing virus', it's difficult to get rid of it._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

John finally managed to get his head into working order, as well as to persuade his body that it should follow the orders of his brain. He went into the bathroom to clean himself up a little. He couldn't possibly go to apologize to Cameron the way he looked, still being in same clothes as yesterday. After washing and cleaning up, he returned to his room and tried to find some clean clothes to wear. It was quite a demanding task, for the majority of his clothes was scattered across the room in different stages of being unsuitable to wear, dirty, crushed and torn. After few minutes of frantic search, resulting in even more terrible mess, he finally managed to find everything he needed.

After he was dressed, he sighed heavily and prepared himself for the inevitable. He knew that he had been rude to Cameron yesterday; he knew he had to apologize and beg for her forgiveness, but he also desperately wanted to make her believe him that he really loved her. That was actually the most important fact he wanted to tell her. After months of denying her mere existence, he finally managed to recognize and sort out the emotions that confused the hell out of him – he loved his mechanical protector. At this thought he snorted dismissively. Cameron was way more than just mechanical protector. She was the meaning of his life, she was his future, she was THE ONE.

He made his way towards Cameron's room, hoping she would still be there. His mom said she had locked herself into her room after she brought him into his room. His heart ached at the thought that he had hurt her. Strange. Yesterday he would just laugh at the thought Cameron could be hurting but today he knew she could be hurting and not just that … his hear ached just at the thought Cameron could be hurting due to his stupidity.

He finally reached Cameron's room and stopped for a second to gather his thoughts. Then he knocked softly: "Cameron, may I please come in? I need to talk to you."

He waited and hoped she would answer. Seconds ticked off and he almost lost hope she would let him in. Maybe she wasn't in her room any more at all? Then he heard her soft voice: "The door is unlocked. You can come in if you want."

He opened the door, his heart beating at twice the normal rate and as he stepped in, he breathed heavily. Cameron stood in the middle of the room, dressed in black leotard, white pantyhose and golden ballet shoes. He gasped for air, seeing her dressed like that. This wasn't Cameron he knew, was used to see every day, this wasn't Cameron he expected to see now. Yes, Derek told him that he saw 'the metal' dancing ballet once, but John hadn't had a chance to see her. Not that he didn't want to - he just didn't admit it to himself up until now that he longed to watch her dancing. He stared at her with wide open eyes, barely registering her big brown pools looking at him, her arms, crossed under her chest, slight pout on her expressionless face and slow tapping of her left foot.

He finally shook himself out of the reverie and looked into her eyes, which, differently as her face, revealed slight insecurity. That look hit him like a hammer. He would have to do everything right. He cleared his throat and started with slightly trembling voice: "Cameron, I'm sorry for how I behaved yesterday. I said some things I shouldn't have said and I'd like to apologize to you. I know you were only trying to do your best to protect me, to bring me home safely and I … well, I was too drunk to be able to control myself."

Cameron frowned, opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by his raised hand: "Please, let me finish while I still have the guts to do it." He sighed: "You see, ever since I woke up today, I've been thinking about my ranting yesterday. I wondered why I asked you _that_ question. Believe me, I feel deeply ashamed to have put you in such a position. But today I had to find a reason why I asked it at all. I had to know if it was just the consummated alcohol speaking or was there something more behind my words."

He stopped for a second, took few deep breaths and straightened himself, looking directly into her now clearly confused but also interested eyes: "I did realize that it wasn't just the alcohol speaking. I finally realized that it was something more behind those words. Much more in fact. I realized I have been a jerk for quite a long time now, but maybe being such an idiot also helped me to finally realize the real reason for trying to push you away."

Again he made a pause, cast his eyes to the floor and missed annoyed look in Cameron's eyes. She suspected what he was going to say. _Why are you dancing around this subject so much? Say it already and let me know if I can hope to become more than just a friend to you. _Her frown deepened and pout became even more expressed. The tapping of her foot, which stopped before, reappeared again, this time not so slow as before and signaling her annoyance with his slowness.

After few seconds John finally managed to look into her eyes again and was startled to see the hint of impatience in them, but also expectance. Her pouting lips made his heart flutter. _She's so impossibly cute when she pouts! Does she know it and does it on purpose?_ Looking into her eyes he suddenly realized how much they revealed. While her face almost always remained stoical, her eyes revealed so much what was going on in her mind. He sighed and decided that it would be high time to finally get to the point: "Cameron, I asked that question because I really wanted to know it. I wanted to know it, because I love you. I love you, not as my protector, not as my 'sister', I love you as a girl, a woman, as someone with whom I want to share my future."

There – he had said it! Finally! It was out and he felt good! More than good actually, he felt great. There was no more need to hide behind his self built defense walls, no more denying his hearts' desires. And Cameron's response was beautiful, something he wouldn't expect to see in his wildest dreams. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes suddenly shone like wet pearls in the moonlight. He looked at her amazed and confused. He was afraid that after his confession, she would look at him with uninterested, cold eyes, with face set in stone, but she reacted like a girl who had just been given the most beautiful present. He didn't know what he should do. He ached to step over to her, to take her into his arms and stroke her hair, to kiss her, to tell her everything would be all right, but he feared that she wouldn't appreciate it.

Cameron felt like she'd been hit by the lightning. This was something she really didn't expect. True, she wanted to hear it, she longed for it, but she didn't expect it. She was counting on John apologizing to her and leaving her standing there, no matter the fact that she deliberately did some small things to make him stay with her a little bit longer, to see that there is a woman's soul underneath the apparently stoical face. But receiving an explicit confession of his love for her? Her bottom lip quivered visibly and her vision became more blurred with every passing second. Her posture, which she maintained so carefully, dissolved in the wave of new powerful emotions, overwhelming her. She suddenly felt the urge to feel his arms around her and without really thinking, she made a small step towards him, looked at him with longing expression on her face and in her eyes and lifted her arms as if wanting to hug him.

John stood perplexed and still wandered what he should do as he saw her making a small step towards him. Her face tilted towards his with a longing expression and tears that already made their way down her cheeks. She slightly rose her arms and it was finally enough for him to understand what she needed. He closed the gap between them in one step and enveloped her in his arms, feeling her arms snaking around his upper body, clenching him in a breathtakingly tight embrace.

He buried his face in her silky hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo, suddenly feeling her neck under his lips. He gently kissed the side of her neck, before lifting his head slightly and whispering in her ear: "I'm so sorry for being such a jackass. Can you ever forgive me, Cam?"

He felt her head nod against his and her lips slowly reached his ear: "Yes, John, I can. But only if you really mean what you said. Do you?" Her head tilted backwards and she looked directly into his eyes. Her expression was now completely changed, she looked at him expectantly and perhaps just a little bit afraid.

He smiled at her and lifted his hand to stroke her hair: "Yes, Cam, I meant every single word I said. I love you and I want you to let me prove it to you. I'm so sorry for all the time we've lost because of me being so damn stubborn."

She smiled at him, a genuine smile like the New Mexico one and her eyes were suddenly looking at him with joy and love, sparkling like the brightest stars in the deep nights' sky: "And I love you John. I always have and I always will." She stretched herself towards his lips. Her sudden urge to kiss him was something she would have to analyze later, now she simply wanted to finally feel his lips on hers.

This time John didn't miss her cue and lowered his lips on hers. Feeling their softness was sending jolts of passion through his body and he finally felt complete, felt at home. Yes, this was his home – here, with this special person. She might not be human, but she was his harbor, his future, his companion for all times.

The kiss didn't last too long, but it was special. It was their first kiss, first kiss of love. As they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes again, Cameron slightly tilted her head: "John?"

"Yeah, Cam?"

She smiled and felt warmth flooding through her: "Why are you calling me Cam?"

"I don't really know. It just feels like a right nickname for my Cameron."

Her smile widened. _He called me 'my Cameron'_. Then she frowned: "How should I call you? Do you have a nickname too?"

John grinned: "I guess John is so short it's difficult to shorten it further. Perhaps Johnny?"

Cameron's frown deepened as she shook her head: "I don't like it." Then she smiled again: "I guess I'll just have to call you my John."

"My John?" He tilted his head, copying her action almost perfectly.

"Yes, 'my John'. Now that I am your girlfriend I should call you 'my John'." She frowned again: "I am your girlfriend now, am I not?"

"Absolutely Cam. You are. We'll just have to persuade my mother to blow up this all 'sister' thing." He looked lost in thoughts for a second and smirked at her: "There obviously is one good result of my yesterday's escapade."

"And that would be?" Cameron wasn't looking convinced that there could be any good thing resulting from his guys' evening out.

"I finally admitted to myself that I love you. Even more, I finally managed the guts to tell it to you too."

"Well, if you look at it that way…" Cameron smiled mischievously at him and stretched against his lips, but suddenly stopped and frowned at him: "I think I let you off the hook too easily. You should crawl before me a little bit longer for the harsh words you used yesterday."

John grinned but not so self confident as before: "Come on, Cam! I did apologize, I realized that I've been a total jerk and … as I said … it made me realize that I love you."

"Well … perhaps just a little bit longer … oh well; I think I like it much better to kiss you than to be mad at you." Cameron grinned back wickedly, but her expression almost instantly turned into longing and love and she captured his lips in another passionate kiss.

THE END

(or the beginning?)


End file.
